


A Hero is Born

by ScytheMeister23



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Gen, Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister23/pseuds/ScytheMeister23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you see when you meet The Book Keeper?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hero is Born

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: SCP-1230. Day 30 of 30.

D Class Personnel get the worst tasks, if you had to be honest. Most of them were criminals, so while it made sense, being eaten alive by a large indestructible reptile isn't a punishment so much as a death sentence. There are perks though, like being able to talk to Iris. She's a pretty nice person, and a good cook. Looking through photographs is more pitiable, considering she's legally dead according to the outside world, but that doesn't change that she knows how to cook bell peppers pretty well. Or so you've heard; she's in another facility somewhere across the country.

 

When you're sitting at a metal table, feeling like you're about to be interrogated by the police but knowing full well it's your job and your punishment to be there, you can't help but get anxious. When it comes to this foundation, sitting at that table has as much chance of getting high on some new drug that will turn you into a clock as becoming homicidal at the sight of a small three year old. There are a lot of things that this foundation can do to you as a person; luck is the only thing that's going to keep you alive.

 

Sitting at this metal table; with blank white walls and a metal chair is the beginning of the task. Now you have to wait for the doctor; whoever is going to administer the actual task. You didn't need anything done to you surgically, so they must not know much about what you're going to be testing.

 

As the doctor walks in she's carrying a green, hardcover book. There's a notepad with a pen and a bottle of pills in her hands too, but that hardcover book. That's what you'll be testing? It likely isn't the pills, it's a normal medicine bottle with normal looking pills inside. They look a bit like Tylenol, and the Doctors will normally bring those to help the investigation as to what the SCP's are.

 

The Doctor sits across from you and places everything on the table; the book directly in front of you and everything else off to the side. Waiting for instruction, you sit up and get ready to listen.

 

“Open this book and read what the page says out loud, please.”

 

Huh. You got a please. Not many doctors do that, so you do what you're told without question. This can't be too bad since she's wearing nothing more than a lab coat, blouse and skirt.

 

Opening the book, you get a page that says “A Hero is Born.” You read it out loud and turn the page. Then again, and again. They're all blank except for the one that you opened the book on.

 

“Could you close the book completely and open to a different page?”

 

You do as your told again, but this time it says the same phrase. You had just checked, and all the pages were blank besides the one that you opened up on earlier. You're surprised, but not because it's doing that. You've seen worse, it's just that this is the first time you've seen this.

 

“And one last time please.”

 

You open the book to a different page, more towards the back this time, and it repeats. “A Hero is Born.” is written on the page that you opened to, and nowhere else is there a single thing written. You start to get anxious as to what this means, but you wait for the Doctor to finish writing to ask any questions.

 

“What is this supposed to be doing?”

 

The Doctor looks up at you from her notepad and says “You'll see. It won't hurt you unless it's part of your experience. That meaning, whatever he has in store for you might involve you getting hurt.”

 

What does that mean? Who's “he”? You want to ask but if she left that out then it must have been for a reason. It's like it's supposed to be a surprise. Probably a good one... Either that or she's sadistic and want you to be hopeful that you'll have your hopes up for a good experience.

 

“Come with me please.” She gets up and leads you to a lounge of sorts, picks up a bottle of water, then leads you to a smaller room with a bed and a bedside table inside.

 

“Make yourself comfortable. You're going to be taking a nap here.”

 

The statement is odd. She pulls in a chair from the hallway and sits herself down.

 

“I'm going to watch you for an hour at the most. If you sleep beyond that time, I'll leave a buzzer for you to ring, and I'll be notified that you've woken up.”

 

As you're slightly confused, you sit on the bed and point to the bottle of pills.

 

“Is that supposed to help me?”

 

She smiles and opens the bottle, handing you two pills and then the bottle of water.

 

“It should help it go faster, yes. Also being watched while you sleep can be unnerving, but my job is my job. You understand.”

 

You nod and take the pills, managing to drink about a quarter of the water in your attempt before laying your head on the pillow provided. Before long and despite the uncomfortable bed, you fall asleep within about a minute.

* * *

You wake up in a standing position, suggesting that you were never really asleep. You don't feel like you just woke up either. If anything, it feels as if the stagnant, wet air of the cave has gotten to you, and you're ready to leave. The exit is right in front of you, with the only obstacle being an odd cloaked figure, with a figure similar to a man's. He's looking at you and giving a friendly smile as you walk closer to him, ready to bypass him until he speaks to you.

 

“You must have really wanted in here, huh?”

 

As you're standing there confused, he puts his hand in front of him and begins talking again, using his hands to get his tone across.

 

“You opened the book three times. You really only had to open in once, though. I don't want people to just not be let in.”

 

You keep thinking for a moment and begin questioning him.

 

“Who are you exactly? Where am I?”

 

He chuckled a bit and began explaining.

 

“I'm the bookkeeper. You opened my book and said the password, so this is me, letting you in. Right now we're in a cave; what you gave me was somewhat vague so I didn't have much to work with, so this is what I built with what was available to me. You must prefer that “science-fiction” stuff that people seem to be more into these days, hmm?”

 

As you look at him confused, he feels the need to elaborate more.

 

“I built this land for you. You specifically, as in it's especially for you. I might give some others something similar, but this is what I'm giving you. This world is for your adventure, which you will have to find out once you leave this cave.” He motioned behind him. “I'll follow you and be your guide, and you can ask me for advice whenever you need it, but the aim of this is to figure it out yourself, as well as solve the conflict here. I don't want to release too much, so that's the gist of what I can give you as of right now.”

 

You were amazed at what he had just said. He BUILT this land for you specifically. You did like science-fiction when you could get your hands on it, but compared to what? Walking out of the cave led you to a path in the forest. The man walked just behind you and began speaking again. “Take this road to the town, and you'll know what to do in due time.” He said. You turned to look at him but realized he was gone just after he'd said that.

 

“Well I have nothing to lose.” You say, starting your journey down the path.

 

You hope this nap won't end up too long. Bed sores suck.


End file.
